We aim to develop an innovative approach to generate, at high-throughput, isogenic induced pluripotent stem cells (iPSCs), and use their differentiated progeny to understand the impact of human genetic variation on the risk of developing coronary artery disease (CAD). A genomic variant associated with CAD, myocardial infarction (Ml), abdominal aortic aneurysm, and intracranial aneurysm is found in a stretch of chr9p21 devoid of known genes. We will use this locus as a model for our study; while focusing on 9p21, our overall approach will be broadly applicable to the study of HLBS diseases of complex genetic architecture.